Insospechadamente,todo termina en una noche
by Heiwarish
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima ya no conocia la palabra "Tranquilidad". Ese pelinegro siempre tenia que alterar las cosas, sin embargo... esta vez llego a su limite, "Ya es hora de darle una leccion al maldito" . One-shot


**Insospechadamente, todo termina en una noche, o comienza (?)**

Caminaba por las calles de esa extraña ciudad, sí, siempre había sido extraña desde que tenía memoria, sin embargo ya había pasado gran parte de su vida en ella, sería algo incómodo dejarla aunque quisiera. Planeaba ir a pasarse por la tienda de sushi de Simón, tenía mucha hambre desde ya hace un rato, pero por varios problemitas con ciertas pandillas, había sido complicado llegar antes, eh ahí, cerca de la media noche. Suerte que el negocio de ese enorme hombre estuviera disponible las 24 horas. Solo esperaba esta vez llegar sin ninguna distracción o impedimento.

Al parecer no sería así.

Caminaba cerca de un callejón demasiado oscuro a su parecer, pensó pasarlo de largo, sin embargo un ruido curioso provino desde el fondo, se detuvo unos instantes solamente contemplando desde lo lejos, incapaz de identificar nada por esa espesa obscuridad decidió acercarse. Conforme se iba acercando, podía divisar un bulto en una esquina del callejón que fue agarrando más la forma de una persona. El individuo al sentir una presencia muy cerca, levanto el rostro enseguida, y de su boca salió una risita burlona.

-Vaya, de todas las personas, tenías que ser tu Shizou-chan.- dijo para después soltar otra risita parecida a la primera, en cambio, Shizou soltó un gruñido, pero sonrió con superioridad al pensar que al fin tenia a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo frente a él, ahora no podría escapar, por fin podría darle las golpizas que se estaba guardando para ese momento. Por su sonrisa cambio a una de seriedad al escuchar a su enemigo soltar algunos quejidos de dolor. _"Y ahora qué le pasa a este"_ , ahora que lo pensaba, su enemigo no estaba muy lejos de estar _casi siempre_ en peligro como él, también se encontraba a cualquier momento luchando contra alguna pandilla. Se preguntaba si esta sería una de esas ocasiones, sin embargo, no podía creerse quien había dejado en aquel estado a Orihara, no… se preguntaba quien había sido _capaz_ de dejar en ese estado a este bastardo, si… el malnacido era muy fuerte (_tenía _que aceptarlo) y sus movimientos siempre eran sigilosos, con mucha agilidad.

Sintió como de repente era atacado con una navaja, que por suerte y mala puntería del otro debido a su estado, solo rozo su mejilla, causándole una pequeña cortada en ella. Se enfadó ante el acto del otro, así que lo tomo de la camiseta y lo estiro de ella, hasta dejarlo colgando gracias a su fuerza, ver esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro del otro que lograba enfadarlo aún más, ¿_porque el muy maldito no la borraba ya? ¿Que no estaba viendo que estaba a punto de pegarle?_ Levanto el puño para golpearlo finalmente, sin embargo, ahí de nuevo esos sonidos molestos, esos quejidos. No… así no podía atacar a su enemigo, sería como sentir que _solo_ podría dañarlo en ese estado, no, no valía la pena, sería mejor en una situación en la que estuvieran a la par. Decidió soltarlo, y ya estaba dispuesto a irse de ahí cuando sintió como trataban de golpearlo en la cabeza, sin embargo el golpe fue muy débil y lento como para hacerle daño, se volteo con molestia, pero al hacerlo se sorprendió de ver a Orihara tirado en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente…

Momento de irse.

Dio media vuelta de nuevo, pero sintió algo incómodo al dejarlo ahí… trataba de convencerse de que ese bastardo se lo merecía, pero, ese maldito sentimiento se sentía como una mierda. Volteo a verlo con molestia de nuevo, y lo cargo, al parecer se quedaría sin cena de nuevo, ya conseguiría algo después.

Algunas horas después, despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y brazo. Se tomó la cabeza con cuidado, y abrió los ojos lentamente… Una vez abiertos al completo, trato de reconocer el lugar en el que había despertado… _Qué demonios?_ , Donde estaba?, que era ese lugar? Se levantó rápidamente, pero en ese intento, cayo de bruces al suelo. El movimiento rápido lo había mareado, rápidamente trato de recordar porque se encontraba tan herido, le llegaron a la mente imágenes, de una pelea, ahora lo recordaba, había sido la pandilla del este de ikebukuro, esos bastardos le habían estado causando problemas con ciertos asuntos importantes, pero se sentía menos inútil, al saber que había acabado con todos ellos.

Sonrió de lado.

Era hora de descubrir quien fue el desafortunado que osó, o más bien, tuvo la idiotez de llevarlo consigo. Busco por todo el apartamento sonriente y ansioso por saber quién era, ya se estaba imaginando ciertas maldades "inocentes" que hacerle. Al abrir la última puerta de uno de los pasillos, lo encontró todo a obscuras, prendió el foco… y al ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban lo hacían saltar de alegría y emoción… aunque también confusión… no cabía su sorpresa. _De verdad Shizou-chan lo había traído a su apartamento? De verdad había sido tan estúpido?_

Esbozo una enorme sonrisa, no sabía cuál de las mil cosas que se le ocurrían podía hacerle, lo miro de hito a hito, mientras el otro dormía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pacíficamente. Y fue cuando los ojos de Izaya pararon en los botones entre abiertos de Shizou, revelando cierta parte de su pecho… Sus ojos, extrañamente, no podían despegarse de esa zona… era una tentación. No supo cuándo, ni porque, pero sus manos ya se encontraban navegando ese duro y fornido pecho, vaya se sentía extraño y… muy antójable. Siguió hasta que desabrocho su camisa por completo, era una suerte que no trajera ese estúpido chaleco que usaba encima de esta. Así continuo, hasta que escucho un bufido.

-Que mierdas estás haciendo? -. Se encontró con un Shizou con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Ups… tal vez era hora de huir. Ya había tocado, su antojo se satisfacio. Sonrió de medio lado.

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad Shizou-chan, pero me salió un improvisto, así que debo irme-. Y fue cuando se arrancó hacia la ventana, pero sintió como lo tomaban del brazo y lo jalaban hacia atrás.- NO! TU NO TE VAS!-. Fue arrojado con una fuerza sorprendente hasta la cama, Izaya abrió los ojos sorprendido, mierda esta vez sí que estaba perdido. Trato de zafarse del agarre, pero Shizou lo mantenía bien sujeto del brazo, incluso comenzaba a doler.- Te hice una pregunta… Que mierdas estabas haciendo?-. dijo el otro con una mirada amenazante en el rostro. Izaya solo giro su cabeza para encararlo.- Tocándote-. Dijo sin rodeos, porque, desde cuando él tenía miedo de alguien, y más aún, había estado nervioso?

Shizou apretó los dientes.- Eso ya lo sé bastardo, pero porque lo hiciste?, _Porque?... porque te __**veías**__ antojable… - _Para joderte.- mintió, no entendía porque mintió sobre eso, de pronto sintió su brazo doler.- Shizou-chan me lastimas-. Puso una fingida cara de inocencia. A lo que Shizou se desconcertó y aflojo el agarre, Izaya aprovecho ese descuido para soltarse, pero Shizou reacciono a tiempo y lo tomo de nuevo pero esta vez, ambos cayeron al suelo, Shizou encima de Izaya de nuevo, pero su pierna rozaba peligrosamente la entrepierna de Izaya… sin darse cuenta aun de ese detalle, Shizou movió su pierna e Izaya soltó un gemido. Ambos se quedaron callados, un silencio sepulcral, Izaya… no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, y giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, Shizou aun perplejo de haber escuchado ese sonido tan inusual en los labios del otro, lo miro, y extrañamente se le antojo ese cuello expuesto, ese sonido de nuevo, se sentía, _necesitado._ Izaya, ya cansado de permanecer así, comenzó a forcejear de nuevo para zafarse, pero noto que ahora Shizou hacia más fuerza en sus agarres, y fue cuando sintió otro roce, soltó un gemido ahogado, y miro desconcertado a Shizou, pero que mierdas le pasaba? Y continuo con esos pequeños roces a lo que Izaya solo se mordía la lengua por no soltar más de esos sonidos, se sentía necesitado y aquel bastardo solo lo estaba empeorando con sus roces.

- Q-Que h-haces? .. Ahhh! -. Gimió, ya no solo fueron roces, si no Shizou soltó uno de los brazos del otro, para acariciar su entrepierna sobre el pantalón, Izaya uso su mano libre para tratar de empujarlo pero una vez que vio que sus intentos fueron fallidos, opto por taparse la boca para evitar que esos sonidos vergonzosos salieran de su boca. La imagen de Izaya, lo excitaba de sobremanera, porque mierdas ese bastardo era tan sexy?

Quito la mano de Izaya de su boca con rudeza, para besarlo de la misma forma en que quito su mano, su lengua invadía la cavidad de Izaya, mientras el otro solo soltaba gemidos, y fue cuando Shizou, bajo su bragueta y bajo sus pantalones, tomo la polla de Izaya, y comenzó a acariciarla ferozmente. Izaya soltaba gemidos fuertes, mientras solo se sostenía de los hombros de Shizou, este metió de un golpe sus dedos a la entrada de Izaya. A lo que este grito ahogadamente.

-Mierda, Duele!-. se quejó, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por el rubio, que se concentraba en mover sus dedos circularmente.-P-para! Duele mucho!-. Entrecerraba los ojos, la verdad es que estaba sintiendo oleadas de placer, pero no podía admitirlo y menos frente aquel imbécil. El rubio rio burlonamente-. Vamos, eso no dice tu cara, y ¿Sabes porque hago esto? Porque me tienes fastidiado, es hora de darte una lección.- y saco sus dedos para tomar sus piernas y colocarlas en sus hombros rápidamente.-¿P-PERO QUE HACES!-. Grito el otro alarmado, pero no le quedo mucho antes de que Shizou metiera por completo su miembro. El otro soltó un grito desgarrador, eso le había dolido mucho, maldito seas Shizou. Y así fue continuando son su "saca-mete", y pronto los dos comenzaron a hundirse en oleadas de placer, se sentía tan bien.

Pasaron algunas horas.

Despertó de nuevo en el mismo cuarto donde había pasado todo eso… _" Que mierda"_

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que eso pasaría, ya le hubiera encajado su navaja en la cabeza para que no siguiera pensando semejante ridiculez. Pero eh ahí, desnudo, y tapado con una sábana, en un cuarto que… no sabía ni de quien era.. se levantó y se vistió… dispuesto a irse… no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, y nada más que recordar… esa noche con Shizou Heijawima.. Jamás había ocurrido… o de eso quería convencerse y tratar de olvidar.


End file.
